<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Causing Problems On Purpose (Or Maybe Not) by DollhouseofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764446">Causing Problems On Purpose (Or Maybe Not)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair'>DollhouseofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti MUST clean any mess he sees, Anti's trying his best okay, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Free Maid, I would be too but hey, Jackie is very confused, Soft Antisepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti decides to check in on Jackie again and sees that his room is a mess. He can't just leave it like that!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Causing Problems On Purpose (Or Maybe Not)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Anti slid out of his window. It was a bit difficult to not fall, though he managed. <em>Now watch me trip and fall in front of someone,</em> he thought. He started off down the alley. This was going to be fun.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   You see, he hadn't checked up on the hero in a while. It wasn't like he <em>had</em> to, he just wanted to. He had to make sure his nemesis was doing well! Nothing is interesting when you and your nemesis are both in the middle of a depressive episode. Or sick. Or both. His hero lived a bit far away, being in the city, but it was always worth it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   The walk there was a little tiring. Anti didn't drive, and he didn't know any busses that went by Jackie's house. When he arrived, he was a little out of breath. But that didn't stop him from climbing up the nearby pipe and flying through Jackie's window. The hero wasn't home, surprisingly. Anti just thought that he constantly dwelled in his room the way that <em>he</em> did. Guess not.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Now, what to do? Jackie's room was certainly a mess, so it wasn't like he could make a big impact. Actually, the mess was bothering Anti. How could his hero <em>live</em> like this? He bent over and picked up a few comic books, then stacked them and put them with another stack. A few mangas went back into their respective bookshelf. That was at least a little bit of the clutter.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   And Jackie hadn't even made his bed! It was crazy. He quickly pulled off the blanket and spread it over the large bed, then folded back the top part. The four pillows at the head were rearranged for optimal comfort. There were a few pieces of clothing in the floor as well. That was no problem, he picked them up and tossed them on the bed. He'd fold them later.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Then, he grabbed the trash in the floor and threw it into the trashcan. A few figures on the shelf were moved to fit together better. Hell, Anti even went through his closet and rearranged his shirts by colour and length. He also stole a jacket. Watch Jackie try to find it <em>now!</em> Anti patted himself on the back for that one. After folding the clothes from earlier and putting them away, he admired his handiwork.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Now it was onto the kitchen. Anti deserved a treat for his labour, right? And he couldn't remember the last time he ate. So he glanced around the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was mainly shit like vegetables and meat, nothing Anti was too fond of. Wait, there was also a yogurt cup. That'd do. He grabbed a spoon from the drawer and scarfed down the yogurt, which was just plain vanilla.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>___</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Jackie walked through the front door to hear someone in the house already. That was...odd. Marvin wasn't supposed to be home for another two days! He cautiously tiptoed around, though didn't find anyone until he reached the kitchen. Standing there and eating <em>his</em> yogurt was <em>Antisepticeye</em>, his nemesis. Well, it wasn't even that formal. They kinda just did their own thing, which was <em>sometimes</em> something the other disagreed with. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Umm...the fuck are you doing?" he asked, making Anti jump. "Is that <em>my</em> jacket?" He pointed at Anti's arm, where the old thing was sliding down. Anti was so tiny that it wasn't even staying on properly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Hero! Hey, just checking in on ya again. By the way, pick up after yourself better."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Did you just break into <em>my</em> house and insult me in <em>my</em> kitchen while eating <em>my</em> food?" Jackie wasn't even mad, just shocked. "Just...just get out. Use the front door this time."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Okay then, Hero Boy. Have fun~" The villain hit his head against the wall while leaving. "Ow! You saw nothing, okay?" Without another word, he left. Sighing, Jackie took off his costume and tossed it on the couch to put away later. Then, he walked up to his room and opened the door.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>  The place was <em>spotless</em>. His bed was made, his books were put away, Anti had even rearranged some of his figurines! "Wow..." he muttered. "He really did all 'a this? Maybe he isn't so bad after all..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   And he didn't even realize that Anti stole the TV remote.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>